Enough Is Enough
by SimplyLove17
Summary: When Zach and Cammie go into town one day they run into Dillon and Josh. That only spells trouble. After a fight breaks out Cammie gives Zach the cold shoulder. Can he 'woo' her back? ; One-shot. Senior year. Enjoy!


**A/N: Okaaay. I'm back! Now this story kinda… took a turn from what I had in mind. I'm not sure if it's for the better or worse. Just let me know please.**

"**Enough is Enough" Summary: When Zach and Cammie go into town one day they run into Dillon and Josh. That only spells trouble. After a fight breaks out Cammie gives Zach the cold shoulder. Can he 'woo' her back? ;) One-shot. Senior year.**

**Disclaimer: No GG's ownership for me. Which also means no Zach. Darn you Ally Carter!**

The couple swung their gloved hands back and forth between them as they walked down the sidewalk. The boy, who turned 18 in late November, was quite handsome with messy dark hair, emerald green eyes, and a muscular body. He didn't speak, but appeared to be listening intently to whatever the girl was saying.

The girl, just turning 18 herself, was waving her free hand around as she talked. She was bundled up, a navy blue coat around her thin frame, black gloves on her tan hands, and a floppy purple hat on her head, covering the roots of her dirty blonde, wavy hair. But she still looked slightly cold; her small nose red on the tip and her lips twinged just the slightest blue. Her eyes were a startling amber and never seemed able to rest on one thing, instead they darted all over the place, taking in everything from the teenagers doing drugs in a nearby alley to the newly red painted shingles of a nearby house.

If one were close enough they'd be able to overhear their conversation, but most likely would mis-interpret it and be very confused with the names that they threw in.

"So my mom convinced him to come and teach because of that mission. I never really thought Mr. Solomon could be blackmailed to be honest, but apparently now he loves teaching, not that he'd ever admit it." The girl smiled, her teeth as white as the snow covering the ground.

"Wow." The boy nodded slowly in understanding. "I always wondered what made him come to Gallagher. He's the most stubborn guy I know and he told me that he never wanted to come in the first place."

"Yes, but I single-handedly won him over." The girl joked, the wind blowing some of her hair around her face.

"And how'd you manage that?" The boy raised an eyebrow, going along with her teasing tone.

"I have my ways." She smiled mysteriously, making him chuckle. A small smile spread across her face at the sound. However the smile quickly disappeared when a door opened just a little bit in front of her and two teenage boys stepped out. When they took notice to the slightly stiff girl and blank-expressioned boy, one froze and the other's eyes narrowed.

"Hello Cammie." The boy with the narrowed eyes said harshly, his eyes never leaving the girls.

"Dillon." The girl, or Cammie, nodded to the narrowed-eyed boy before nodding at the frozen one. "Josh."

"Uh, hi Cammie." The now unfrozen boy, Josh, said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Zane, right?" Josh asked, but it was obvious he was just being rude in a 'polite' way.

"Zach." The handsome man said, all evidence of a smile/chuckle gone from his face.

"So what are you doing so far away from your precious ivy walls?" Dillon asked, his voice still harsh.

The girl remained calm though, ignoring the attempted jab. "Zach and I were just getting away for a bit." She said softly, tightening her grip slightly on their interlocked hands.

"How… nice." Dillon said stiffly before a slightly awkward silence surrounded them.

"So, Josh," The girl nibbled a bit on her lower lip before continuing. "How's Dee Dee?"

"Wouldn't know. We broke up." The girl's expression didn't waver.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled sympathetically. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So you and Zach are still together?" Josh asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Cammie smiled and glanced at Zach who smiled back at her.

"Is he a rich, lying, bitch too?" Dillon asked still glaring at Cammie.

Zach's eyes flashed dangerously and he made a move as if he was going to punch the guy, but Cammie gently placed a hand on his arm, keeping him at bay. "Are you insinuating something Dillon?" Cammie asked.

"Yes. That you're a rich, lying, bitch that couldn't keep her whore-y hands to herself." This time Cammie couldn't keep him back. Zach moved quickly, taking a step forward and punching Dillon across the face. Dillon fell back into the snow, moaning slightly.

Zach moved forward, like he was going to punch him again, but Cammie pulled him back. "That's _enough_ Zach." She glared at him before walking cautiously over to Dillon. "Are you okay?" She bent down, careful not to let anything but her shoes touch the ground.

"I'm fine. It didn't even hurt." Dillon said, a hand covering his eye that would later bruise. He stood up and glared at Zach. "You really wanna go there jackass?"

Zach crossed his arms and glared over at Dillon. "_I_ already have." Dillon made a move toward Zach, but Cammie stood up.

"That's _enough_! Both of you." She was standing between them like a barrier, with her arms spread wide. "Josh? You gonna help me at all?" She asked the boy who'd remained silent.

"Dillon cut it out." Josh sighed.

"I'm just speaking the truth, Josh." Dillon said calmly, never taking his eyes from Zach's. "You really gonna let a _girl_ tell you what to do?" Dillon smirked over at Zach.

Zach made another move toward him, but again Cammie stopped him. "That's enough god damn it!" She said loudly, her eyes flashing. Zach stared at her in shock, never hearing a curse word leave her mouth, even in English. "Now this is what's going to happen. You are going to go with Dillon back to your house." She pointed to Josh. "And you are going to put some ice on that eye." She pointed to Dillon. She slowly turned to Zach, a murderous expression on her face. "And you are coming with me." She hissed.

Josh slowly dragged Dillon away and then Cammie set off on high speed back to Gallagher, Zach hot on her heels. "Come on Cammie. I was just defending you." He said, easily keeping pace with her

"You shut up. I'm mad at you." She said, not looking at him, her gaze set.

"You know you're kinda hot when you're angry." Zach said, the smirk audible in his voice.

Cammie stopped dead and spun around at him, her angry expression intact. "I thought I told you to shut up."

"You did." Zach grinned cheekily. "I just didn't listen."

She scoffed at him before again turning around and storming off. Zach followed behind her. "Oh come on Gallagher Girl. You know you can't stay mad at me." He was ignored as she continued to walk back to the school. "Ca-a-a-ammie." Zach whined. "Talk to me."

Cammie continued ignoring him. Unfortunately though, during her fixed gaze she wasn't watching where she was going and she slipped on a thick piece of ice, falling on her stomach. Zach, who was so preoccupied with annoying her, didn't notice this until to late meaning that he tripped over Cammie and fell beside her.

"Ow." Cammie groaned, rolling onto her back.

"That was your fault." Zach stated, rubbing the back of his head.

Cammie looked at him in complete disbelief. "And you're a jerk." She attempted to get up, but halfway up Zach grabbed her and pulled her down, making her fall on top of him.

"I didn't mean it like that." He seemed completely unfazed by their position. It must have looked pretty weird though, lying in the middle of the street, Cammie on top of Zach. "I was just joking."

"Well I didn't find it funny." Cammie hissed.

"Well I-." Whatever he was going to say was promptly cut off by the loud beeping of a car horn. Cammie looked up just in time to see a black SUV speeding towards them. They both quickly rolled off to the side of the road, into some snow.

"Go to hell." The driver screamed, making them laugh.

"You almost got us killed." Cammie accused, her smile still on her face.

"You get almost-killed on a day-to-day basis." Zach grinned.

"That's very true." Cammie said, frowning. She didn't get to continue though because Zach kissed her. She slowly kissed him back, a little surprised by his actins. When he pulled away she looked at him strangely. "What was that for?"

"I don't like it when you're mad at me." Zach stated, pouting.

Cammie raised her eyebrows. "Then don't do things to make me mad at you."

"See now that's smart." Zach grinned and Cammie rolled her eyes, pushing Zach away from her as she got off the cold ground. "Are you still mad at me?" Zach asked as she slowly began walking away.

"Maybe." She said calmly, but a small smile was on her face. Zach also smiled, jumping up and jogging after her, prepared to 'woo' her back. Or whatever the hell it took to make her not mad at him.

"Well then I'll have to make you not mad at me." Zach smirked from behind Cammie.

"You know that's a good plan." Cammie said. "But there's only one problem."

"And what's that?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have to catch me." And with that Cammie was running. Maybe, Cammie mused as she ran, she should come into town more often. ;)

**A/N: Not feeling too hot about this to be honest. It could go either way.**

**Thoughts?**

Love Forever and For Always

Mwahh

**~SimplyLove17**


End file.
